1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of applying layer structure on host surface material as to simplify the process and time saving.
2. Background of the Invention
The inventor, in view of the conventional decorating process applies onto wood, PVC and ABS material existing a few shortcomings, therefore has derived an improved processing method, please refer to the above mentioned application, which sandwiching a print pattern layer with two cellophane sheets and overlaying a release layer on the top cellophane sheet which then overlaying on a host surface material. This material is then heat-pressed by a steel plate under a predetermined temperature range which melts the upper cellophane sheet and permeates through the print pattern layer and merges into the lower cellophane sheet as well as onto the host surface material.
However, the previous two thin films are formed by pre-coating synthetic resin on two thin tissue papers which consumes more time and cost in process, and the film requires a large space to store.